


La nostra speranza è nel mio grembo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Pregnancy, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sulle note e in riferimento al testo Una poesia anche per te di Elisa.





	La nostra speranza è nel mio grembo

La nostra speranza è nel mio grembo

Bulma si appoggiò la mano sul ventre, sentendo un dolore provenire da esso e si leccò le labbra.

“Ancora non si vede che sono incinta” sussurrò. Avanzò, raggiunse la vasca e si piegò. Chiuse il tappo, i capelli azzurri gonfi le oscillarono ai lati del viso. Sentiva delle urla ripetitive provenire dal giardino, scandita da dei tonfi e da delle esplosioni.

“Vegeta si sta ancora allenando, tra un po’ però avrà finito” biascicò. Si rizzò e aprì il rubinetto della vasca, girò la manopola verso il simbolo rosso. Si voltò, raggiunse il mobiletto bianco e lo aprì, afferrando un contenitore vermiglio a forma di mela.

“Darei l’anima e il corpo per farlo diventare supersaiyan, almeno la smetterebbe di essere infelice solo perché non riesce a diventare biondo” sussurrò con voce rauca. Tornò indietro, svitò il tappo e rovesciò il bagnoschiuma denso e giallastro dentro la vasca. Richiuse la mela e si voltò, rimettendola al suo posto.

“Perché mi sono innamoro sempre di quello sbagliato? Un guerriero per cui contavo quanto mille altre non mi era bastato? Ora devo fare da servetta al signore degli scimmioni per cui valgo anche meno degli altri” sussurrò. Si leccò le labbra sentendole screpolate, si grattò la guancia e socchiuse gli occhi ispessendo le occhiaie. Aprì il cassetto del mobile, aprì un cofanetto e si voltò. Raggiunse la vasca e versò all’interno il contenuto della scatolina di legno: dei sali rosa e blu. Richiuse la scatolina e si girò, raggiunse il cassetto, richiuse la scatolina e la rimise al suo posto.

“Sarebbe sciocco sperare di caricarmi del suo dolore. Forse l’unico modo sarebbe rinascere anche io saiyan e vivere la sua vita al suo posto, ma significherebbe morire … decisamente ormai sto delirando” bisbigliò.

“Se sale ancora con la gravità farà esplodere anche questa! La prossima volta nei suoi incidenti mortali potrebbe coinvolgere uno di noi!”. Sentì gridare suo padre e la voce dell’inventore fu seguita da una trentina di miagolii acuti.

“Su, su, calmati. Mangia un po’ di dolci e perdonalo. E’ un così bel ragazzo!”. Urlò Bunny e Bulma sbuffò. Bulma si avvicinò alla finestra, prese dal davanzale in marmo una spugna. Strappò la plastica trasparente che la avvolgeva e accarezzò con il pollice la superficie porosa di colore violetto. Sospirò, appoggiò la fronte sul vetro gelato e chiuse gli occhi. Il suo fiato si condensò sul vetro, appannandolo.

“Non sei solo un bel ragazzo, sei un animo dannato. Vorrei essere l’angelo che riesce ad asciugare le tue invisibili lacrime di aria. Però, per te, non esiste altra via per spazzarle via che finire di distruggerti inseguendo un sogno irrealizzabile. Morirai per un rimpianto nonostante il drago ti abbia dato una seconda occasione” disse con voce roca. Si girò, raggiunse la vasca e gettò sopra degli agglomerati biancastri di schiuma la spugna. Chiuse il rubinetto e si abbassò. Si sfilò le scarpe, si tolse le calze e le gettò accanto alle calzature appallottolate.

“Ti sto offrendo i miei anni migliori, ma tu di queste rose raccogli solo le spine”. Si sfilò i vestiti e li lasciò cadere sul pavimento.

“Mia sorella maggiore mi diceva che aldilà dell’orizzonte ognuno ha la sua piccola poesia. Mi chiedo se capirai che la tua è dentro di me, che la nostra speranza sta crescendo nel mio grembo” mormorò. Si sganciò il reggiseno e lo sfilò, lasciandolo cadere sopra gli slip sul pavimento. Il corpo nudo era roseo, alzò il capo e allungò la gamba. Infilò il piede nella vasca e ripeté l’operazione con l’altro piede. Si mordicchiò il labbro, si girò su un fianco e si massaggiò il seno. I capezzoli rosati erano sporti in fuori e gli occhi le pizzicavano.

“Maledetto saiyan, guardami, invece di tessere assurdi sogni di cristallo, troppo fragili e coraggiosi. Nessuno riuscirà a sconfiggere Goku, nemmeno tu, testa dura” ringhiò. Immerse la spugna nell’acqua, se la strofinò sulle gambe lisce. Inspirò, chiuse gli occhi e infilò il capo nell’acqua aprendo un buco nella schiuma. La sostanza biancastra semi-trasparente gli aderì ai capelli che le aderirono al viso gocciolando. Tirò fuori la testa e ansimò, si tolse le ciocche dal viso.

“Idiota, tu per me sei il migliore a prescindere della forza in battaglia”. Si passò la spugna sui piedi, sulle braccia e sulle spalle. Un ululato di rabbia risuonò dal giardino, i vetri e le finestre vibrarono.

“Perdona e dimentica, sciocco, _sciocchissimo_  amore mio” mormorò con voce rauca. Strinse le gambe e si passò la spugna sui seni sodi, tra di essi e sul ventre.

“In me, il tuo segno è già rimasto in eterno” sussurrò.


End file.
